el azul que ilumina
by hsjej
Summary: Rin y Yukio este año van a estudiar a la escuela de Mato. Rin se enamora de black rock shooter despues se entera que es mato
1. Capítulo 1

hola aquí les traigo un fan fic soy nueva así que me puedo equivocar.

un dia como cualquiera mato caminaba con Yuu y Yomi a la escuela.

-mato me acabo de enterar que en la escuela entro un chico nuevo-dijo Yuu

-si yo también me entre al parecer fue transferido de la academia verdadera cruz-dijo Yomi

-a si que un exorcista no?-dijo mato preguntado se como seria

este ciclo Rin y Yukio iban a estudiar en la misma escuela que mato

-espero que te portes bien-dijo Yukio entre risas

-acaso eres mi madre-dijo Rin respondiendo muy enojada -aparte somo los dos-dijo entre dientes

Ya en la escuela la maestra de la clase los presenta.

-hola alumnos les presento a Yukio y Rin Okumura ellos vienen de la academia de la verdadera cruz- dijo la maestra riéndose

mato sube la mirada y ve a Rin, se la queda viendo fijamente en ese momento Yukio voltea a ver a mato

-nee-san mira esa chica se te queda viendo-dijo Yukio entre risas

Rin voltea y ve a Mato los dos se sonrojaron.

muy bien espero que les aya gustado no soy muy buena escribiendo comenten que les parecio y si la sigo


	2. Chapter 2

perdon se que me e retrasado pero no hallaba forma de poner el 2 epi pero aki esta espero que les guste.

ya en el recreo Rin y Yukio se sentaron en unas de las bancas que se ayeaban en el patio un grupo de chicas se le acercaron, yuu ve al grupito.

-oigan chicas hay que ver a los nuevos-dijo yuu

-claro-dijo Yomi viendo a mato la que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-estas bien?- pregunta yomi.

-que no ves está pensando en el chico de cabello de color azul-dijo yuu burlándose pero mato no hacía caso.

-tierra llamando a mato- le dice yuu y empieza a agitarle la mano en su cara

-ah perdón ¿Qué?- por fin mato reacciona.

-te decía yuu que si saludábamos a los nuevos-dijo yomi en un tono sutil

-ah si-responde mato

-hola me llamo yuu kotari mucho gusto- les dice dándoles la mano

-mucho gusto yuu mi nombre es yukio okumura y él es mi hermano rin- le dice respondiéndole el saludo.

-y ¿ustedes cómo se llaman?-dice rin dirigiéndose a mato y yomi.

-ah mi nombre en yomi takanashi- dice yomi mientras le da unos golpes a mato para que dijera su nombre.

-eh-dice mato viendo a sus amigas.

-ah mi nombre es mato kuroi-dice mirando al suelo

-oigan y si después de clases le enseñamos el lugar-dice yuu animada

-claro-responde yukio con una sonrisita.

Después de la escuela yukio y rin iban caminado hacia su nueva casa.

-ay espera rin se me olvido algo en la escuela-dijo yukio y rin mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí, cuando se fue yukio algo extraño paso a lo lejos se veía gente corriendo y un criatura de 25mts hacia ellos y a una chava de cabello color azul combatiéndolo él no pensó dos veces saco su espada y empezó a combatirla.

-me llamo rin-le dice a la misteriosa chica.

-yo black rock shooter- le responde


	3. Chapter 3

les traigo el 3 epi voy a procurar poner capitulos por semana pero hoy les traigo 2 este y el anterior dijanme si les gusta como va la historia.

Yukio iba regresando de las escuela cuando se percató de su hermano y del ya que traían las llamas puestas también vio a la chava y no dudo ni un segundo en sacar sus pistolas y empezar a disparar hacia la y yomi corrían hacia yukio se percataron de cómo eran y se asustaron un poco yukio miro hacia tras viendo a yuu y yomi.

-nee-san, basta- grita yukio y este para serrando su espada y la criatura corrió al igual que black.

-qué son?- pregunta yuu, rin y yukio se voltean a ver.

-diles hermano-dijo rin

-muy bien les diré si prometen que no le dicen nadie- dijo yukio preocupado, las dos asintieron.

-somos demonio nacidos de una humana y nuestro padre es satán mi hermano es el mayor por lo tanto tiene más poder que yo pero yo soy exorcista y mi hermano todavía no-

-so- o- on demonios-dijo yuu

-eres exorcista-dijo yomi confundida

-si-responde yukio arreglándose los lentes y en tono medio frio.

-bueno no estan extraño creo pero por que estan aqui?-

-mira nos informaron que aqui hay una chica de cabello corto color azul y que con un arma con bate montruos nuestro director mephisto pheles nos eligio a nosotros hijos de demonio para averiguar quien es, pero al parecer desaparece despues de convatir-dice yukio

-si es cierto se llama black rock shooter- responde mato la cual no estaba entonces

-bonito nombre y guapa la chica-dice rin con una sonrisa picara los 4 voltean a verlo.

-bueno pero prometan que no lo diran- dijo yukio

-claro-dijeron las 3 al unisono

-ok bueno adonde comeremos-dijo rin provocando la risa de las 3

-ay un restaurante con una comida deliciosa serca-responde yuu

los 3 exepto rin y mato se adelantan rin se queda pensando en black la chica que le robo el corazon y mato se le queda viendo pensando si podra rin algun dia fijarse en ella rin voltea a verla

-bueno creo que tenemos que correr detras de ellos-dice rin con una sonrisa

-si-responde mato, rin la agarra de la mano y empieza a correr al igual que ella.

aqui esta el 3 epi espero que les aya gustado el viernes les traigo el 4 comenten


	4. Chapter 4

hola se que me como un buen de letras pero ahora voy a poner la historia algo diferente ahora lo que narran son rin, mato, black y yukio obi loa que mas van a narrar son mato y rin empesamos rin

ash pero por que estamos aqui estoy super aburrido yuu y yomi no paran de hablar con yukio y la unica chica que no esta hablando con el es mato y parece perdida en sus pensamientos pero porque no puedo volver a ver a black ah me encanta quisiese que ella me viera como yo la veo...

-nee-san-dice yukio despertandome de mis hermosos pensamientos

-eh-respondo

-oye rin enque piensas?-dice yuu

-no en nada-

-aja seguro piensas en...¿como se llamaba?-dice yuu

-black rock shooter-responde yomi

-eh no deveras no-dije

-no sabes mentir-dice mato entre unas risas melodiosas

-jajaja-contesto sarcasticamente

-ok fue un gusto en conocerlas pero rin y yo tenemos que retirarnos a desempacar-dice yukio

hasta aqui termina la narracion de rin seguimos con la de mato

-oye mato enserio te gusta rin?- me pregunta yuu,ellas dos ya sabian que yo era black y saben disimular bien , pero en verdad sera que a rin le guste blak y no yo el me gusta pero sin le dijo siento que me va a decir

-oye reponde- dice yuu

-ah bueno esque ... si-dije en voz baja

-oye pero al parecer el quiere a black que vas a hacer se lo vas a dercir-dijo yomi

-pues nose-dije

-mmm y si hacemos que rin se enamore de ti y no de black-dice yomi

-yo lo dudo blavk se parece a rin empezando por el azul que ella tiene en el ojo y que a el le rodea el cuerpo...-dije

-pero le pasa lo mismo a yukio no-dijo yuu

-pues si pero si comparamos a los dos...-dije

-a ti el que te gusta es rin y punto...-dijo yuu

-pero yukio tampoco esta tan mal-dijo yomi, yuu y yo nos le quedomos biendo ya en mi casa decidio acostarme y ver si tenia mensajes...

-wow-dije sorprendida

-un mensaje de...rin-dije en voz baja a mi misma y senti como me ponia roja

aqui les dejo y si les gusto que narraran mato rin dejan en los comentario y tambien si continuo

por que si no lo ponen para ya parar


End file.
